


Masks

by kijilinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, I have absolutely no idea, M/M, Masquerade, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Calvin and his partner, Scott attend a masquerade ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lissachan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lissachan).



The lights were low, a blush of candle light from high sconces cast across glittering masks and silken veils, magnified in mirrors and reflected in fluted glasses of champagne, wine, and darker stuff. Every body was clad in silk, satin, crepe, and tulle. Even the men’s fashions were delicate and flowing, cascading in folds around faces and hands, accenting movements and curved angles.  

Scott hated these kinds of dances. He preferred the louder, wilder parties where the beer flowed freely and the women were all for sale. Here, he was more likely to get his hand taken off at the wrist for brushing his fingers over the pearl-studded skirt of a noblewoman than he was to get scolded for putting his hand down the dress of a whore. Patience and restraint were the virtues of these circles and Scott hated them. 

He turned toward his date and adjusted his half-mask nervously, “I’ll never get why you like these things, Cal.” 

Calvin beamed at Scott and reached to fix his boyfriend’s mask, “Oh, hold still, you pansy.” Scott huffed and leaned down a little, giving Cal the room he needed to adjust the mask properly. “Can’t you just enjoy all the pretties in the room? And the food’s not bad.” 

“Rich for my tastes,” Scott grumbled. “The food and the pretties.” 

Cal leaned up and kissed Scott’s lips lightly under the mask, “Quit whining, gorgeous. You owe me this.” 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Scott sighed. He laced his fingers through Calvin’s gloved ones with a small smile. “I must really be crazy about you. To let you dress me up in candyfloss and parade me around like this.” 

“Lucky me,” Calvin grinned. He stepped forward until the herald caught sight of them. Cal handed over their card and the herald turned away again. 

“Prince Calvin, Son of Edward, Son of Rowen, Heir to the Throne. Accompanied by Scott Haydenson, Sargent of the King’s Guard, Son of Aaron Haydenson, Son of Songs-Afire.” Several people on the dance floor turned toward the entrance as they stepped inside and Cal waved politely. 

“Doesn’t announcing everyone important undermine the whole masquerade banquet thing?” Scott whispered to Calvin.  

The crown prince laughed and swept out onto the dance floor between songs, “You know that nobody remembers announcements after three glasses of wine. Dance with me.” 

“If you insist,” Scott mumbled nervously and took Calvin’s hands as the band struck up a mixed quartet. It was a measured, lyrical song with ritualistic steps that Calvin had taught him during his early training in the King’s Guard, but dancing in public with anyone other than Cal was still challenging. They bowed and parted, came together, turned. The steps came easily enough, but Scott was still uncomfortable with the pageantry of it all. 

Their alternate partners were a young man with the darkest, smoothest hair Scott had ever seen trimmed into a perfectly heart-shaped frame around his tanned face painted in black thorn-like patterns and jet-black eyes, and a woman a few years older with the knotted veil of the Lady’s Order covering her face. Her movements were supple and lithe, clearly familiar with the dance and many other sorts of dancing besides, but Scott noticed after several turns that she favored her right ankle as if it pained her. Scott kept a close eye on her as they danced, uneasy with the Lady’s Order so close to his prince and lover. 

As the dance wound to a close, Calvin spun into the final stance against Scott’s hip, breathless and smiling. “You are delightful!” he cried and reached his hands to the woman first, then her partner. “I thought I knew all the best mixed quartet dancers, but I would have remembered you. Come, you must have a drink with us.” 

“Of course, my liege,” the woman bowed deeply. Her voice was a rich, coppery sound that reminded Scott of a cook he had known in town as a child, who used to sing while she baked in the morning and danced in the evening while her daughters’ served. He peered at the woman, trying to see past the knotted veil, but her body language projected amused denial. “It would be our honor.” 

“No lieges,” Cal snorted, waving a hand. “It’s a masquerade. We are all just people here tonight. I am Calvin and this is my strong and handsome chaperone, Scott.” 

“I am Joanna,” the woman replied, a smile in her tone. “And this is my brother, Everett.” 

“Charmed,” Cal bowed over Everett’s hand and Scott did the same for both siblings. “I hope you’re enjoying the masquerade?” 

“Yes, it’s been wonderful,” Joanna said smoothly. “The attendants have been gracious and the food has been excellent. I don’t believe I’ve ever had the pleasure of tasting Amaru krill before and the blue wine is the most delicate I’ve ever tasted.” 

“Lighter than my preference,” Scott put in. “I prefer something with more—“ 

“Pepper and graphite?” Cal teased and Scott smiled. It was a long-running inside joke between them regarding some of the ridiculous descriptions sommeliers put on wines for tasting. “But the blue is one of my favorites. Fragrant, light, like summer sunlight.” 

“Indeed,” Joanna smiled behind her veil. "I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening." 

"And you as well," Calvin smiled. Scott took his arm and they stepped back into the flow of dancers and revelers. "Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?" He asked, squeezing Scott's forearm with his fingers and beaming up at him. 

"My lord, I will always enjoy your company," Scott smiled back, spinning the crown prince into an alcove for a semi-private moment. "Even if the only way to enjoy that company is in front of hundreds of strangers." 

Cal laughed and wound his arms around Scott's neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched gently. "Oh, come now, Scott. Tell me you don't absolutely loathe a dance." 

"Do you wish me to lie?" Scott smirked and kissed the bridge of Calvin's nose. "I prefer a cozy evening in an inn beside a fire with a hearty ale or beer and a dog under my chair. But if a dance is where I may hold you and be beside you, then a dance is where I am happiest." 

"Flatterer," Calvin purred and kissed his lover's lips warmly. 


End file.
